Albus Potter and the Start of a New Generation
by AlbusPotter12
Summary: Albus Potter is known as the son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. There is lots of expectations for Albus, but what happens when he becomes friends with Scorpius Malfoy? Will his family care? This is the journey of Albus Potter's first year at Hogwarts!
1. Start of an Unlikely Friendship

**Chapter 1 - Start of an Unlikely Friendship**

As the Hogwarts Express started Albus Potter was clearly nervous. The 11 year old, dark haired, green eyed boy had high expectations of Hogwarts. His older brother, James, had spoken about Hogwarts the whole time while he was on holidays. James has spoken about many things about Hogwarts, the teachers, the classes, Gryffindor, just to name a few.

James had already gone to meet his friends on board the train, who Albus had faintly heard their names were Simon Jordan and his cousin Fred Weasley. Albus smiled and waved to his parents and was feeling very bitter-sweet about going to Hogwarts. Of course, he was going to Hogwarts, the place he had longed to be for the last year. But he was also leaving his mother, father and his sister.

"I don't think there is anyone in this compartment Al" Rose said to Albus.

They walked into the vacant compartment and didn't talk to each other for about 5 minutes as they were both looking at the view out the window and thinking about the day they had ahead of them.

Their silence was broken when a boy, the same age as their own, knocked and opened the door to the compartment. The boy had bleach blonde hair, pale skin and grey eyes. Albus looked up from the window to see the boy who had just entered the silent compartment.

"Excuse me, all the compartments are taken and I was wondering if I could maybe sit in this compartment with you…" The boy asked Albus and Rose.

"Yes of course! I'm Albus, Albus Potter and this is my cousin, Rose Weasley!" Albus said to the boy cheerfully.

The boy almost immediately after Albus had told him their names went even paler then before, if it was even possible.

"Oh, okay, that's alright I'll find another compartment. Sorry for bothering you!" As the boy was about to walk out of the compartment Rose stopped him.

"Wait, We said you could sit with us and besides, you can't just walk around the train until we get to Hogwarts. Just stay here we don't mind, we've got plenty of spare seats. Hang on… you're not Scorpius Malfoy are you?"

The boy had a nervous look on his face and looked down at his feet when replying to Rose's question, "Yeah I am… I'm sorry."

Albus was confused as to why Scorpius was sorry that he was Scorpius Malfoy. Albus knew nobody could choose their family, and he was confused as to why Scorpius was apologising to Rose and Albus. Scorpius had a nervous look on his face and he looked like he was prepared to be shredded by a lion or tormented in front of Hogwarts. He looked scared but tense as to what Rose and Albus would say in response to admitting he was Scorpius.

Albus looked to Rose who shrugged her shoulders as to say she did not mind that he was Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius turned to walk out of the compartment before Albus stopped him this time.

"That's okay, I don't care and I'm sure Rose doesn't really care either. I won't judge you on your family, I mean, everyone's different." Albus said this in a genuine way.

He was he was also insecure about his ancestry. He knew that everyone would expect him to live up to his father and mother; his father defeated the most dangerous wizard of all time and was now the Head of the Auror department at the Ministry of Magic and his mother used to be the star seeker of the Holyhead Harpies and is now the best Quidditch Writer at the Daily Prophet. Albus was determined to make a name for himself and step out of his parents shadow but he doubted his abilities as a wizard. His brother James had received great marks at the end of his first year despite being the prankster and class clown along with his cousin Fred Weasley. James was also a great Quidditch player and had already been offered a position in the Gryffindor quidditch team. Lily, his sister, was also showing great potential as a wizard and was by far the brainiest of the three Potters, despite being two years younger than Albus.

Scorpius eventually sat down next to Rose and the three began talking about Quidditch, despite Rose's lack of knowledge on the subject. They were talking about Quidditch for quite a while, until a new topic broke out.

"So, what house do you guys want to be sorted into?" Rose asked the two boys desperately trying to get the subject away from Quidditch.

"Well, obviously I would love to be sorted into Gryffindor but I don't know whether I'm brave and daring enough to be one. I don't mind if I'm not sorted into Gryffindor anymore though. My dad said someone to me about the Sorting Hat before we left the station so I don't mind. Gryffindor would be awesome though, my whole family's been in Gryffindor." Albus still sounded very nervous about the Sorting Hat selection.

"What about you Scorpius?" Albus asked.

Scorpius thought for a few seconds before saying ,"Well to be completely honest, I don't particularly want to be placed in Slytherin because everyone will just think I'm just exactly like my dad and grandfather but I don't want to be like them at all. My dad's okay now but he has told me why he has the scar on his forearm and I don't even like hearing about that. So, I think I will be sorted into Hufflepuff. I'm not smart enough for Ravenclaw and the Sorting Hat will never put me in Gryffindor, my whole family has been Slytherin which is basically the exact opposite of Gryffindor. My dad wants me to be in Slytherin so much, same with my Grandfather. They were telling me how I will be disowned if I'm not in Slytherin."

"I'm sure they were joking Scorpius. My dad said the same to me except for Gryffindor, and he was joking!" Rose said to Scorpius reassuringly.

"No, he didn't say it like that. My grandfather doesn't joke about anything." Scorpius said sadly.

This raised a lot of conversation about Scorpius' family which then led to the conversation of their father's and mother's teenage lives. They were talking about the Wizarding War, telling each other about what they knew.

They spoke for a while about the subject, before their conversation was interrupted when James and Fred walked into the compartment.

"Hey Al and Rose. How are you guys? Excited yet? Well, You should be! Hogwarts is great and you meet all kinds of… hang on, you're not Scorpius Malfoy are you?" James had turned from quite cheerful to a cold and judging attitude towards Scorpius when realising his presence.

Fred and James began whispering about a Malfoy in the same compartment as Rose and Albus.

"Yeah I am…" Scorpius had gone back to his nervous mood and he looked down at the ground of the compartment for the second time. He had said the same thing to Rose and Albus just an hour or two earlier and in the same tone.

"James, Don't worry. My dad was just judging him too quickly, just like you are now. Give him a chance and don't judge him on his family. I know you wouldn't want to be judged on yours."

Rose said this firmly and knew that all the Potter's were insecure about the expectations put on them because of their father and mother.

Rose was sticking up for Scorpius because she knew that he was a nice boy despite what her father had said at King's Cross. Scorpius gave Rose a quick smile but James wasn't too certain that everything was as it seemed with Scorpius.

"Okay Rose, whatever you say. Just don't be too careful, after all, he is a Malfoy!" With that James and Fred left the compartment.

James and Fred left the mood quite tense in the compartment. Rose quickly got out her books and chose to read 'Hogwarts: A History.'

Scorpius looked out the window and stared into the distance.

Albus was thinking about what his brother had said about Scorpius and decided to ignore it. After all, Albus could decide his friends by himself, he didn't need his brothers approval of who he can be friends with.

Albus decided to end the silence and talk to Scorpius so he knew James hadn't changed Albus' mind on him. Scorpius and Albus began talking about all sorts of things.

Scorpius said to Albus that he loved Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, to which Albus told Scorpius that his uncle owned the shop and that it was his cousins dad, the same cousin who had just entered the compartment.

"Oh, that explains it. I feel so stupid, of course it's your family's shop. Weasley… of course." Scorpius seemed stunned that he hadn't put one and one together. Albus laughed at Scorpius as he couldn't believe that Scorpius didn't realise that the 'Weasley shop' was owned by someone from the Weasley's.

Albus looked at his watch and saw that the time was coming onto four o'clock in the afternoon. Rose had gone to change into her Hogwarts robes but the two boys decided to put them on later. The two boys continued their earlier discussion about Quidditch and their favourite teams.

The conversation stopped when Rose walked in and she told the boys to go get their Hogwarts robes on. The boys at first told Rose they would put their robes on later but Rose was very persistent and forced the boys to go get their robes on now, telling them they'd be at Hogwarts soon.

The two boys walked through the train with many whispers about the unusual pairing.

"Why's a Potter with a Malfoy?"

"Is that Albus Potter?"

"My dad told me that's Harry Potter's son."

Albus deliberately ignored the whispers of the Hogwarts students. Albus walked on and looked to his right to see a compartment of Slytherin's staring at the two boys. They were at first looking at Albus and then they started looking from Albus to Scorpius to Albus while whispering about the two boys. They were clearly not happy about Scorpius befriending Albus. Albus walked quickly, avoided the glares of the Slytherin's and continued walking through the train.

The two boys were into the robes and back in their compartment and they realised they were indeed almost at Hogwarts.

Albus' nerves kicked in as they have never done before and he immediately felt butterflies in his stomach. Albus was now trying to compose himself and trying not to be overcome with nerves. He looked at Scorpius who looked just as nervous as himself and he then looked towards Rose who looked much the same.

They were about to arrive at Hogwarts, the place they had heard so much about.


	2. The Nerves for Hogwarts

**Chapter 2 - The Nerves for Hogwarts**

Albus, Rose and Scorpius spent the last ten minutes on the Hogwarts Express silent. They all sat in their compartment, not talking and just staring out the window towards Hogsmeade. Albus' butterflies in his stomach were starting to get fiercer and he wasn't sure if they would ever go away. He was extremely nervous and looking around at the other two, he knew he was not the only one.

The train came to a halt and Rose, Scorpius and Albus waited in their compartment until all the seventh year students had gotten off first. Albus poked his head out of the compartment to see if the coast was clear for them to leave the compartment. They didn't want to be in the bad books with the older students before they had even arrived at Hogwarts, after all they were more skilled at magic than them and could easily defeat them in a duel.

The three were discussing the seventh years before they left the compartment, or more so Albus was.

"Do you think the rumours are true? Do you actually think that the seventh years actually hang you by your feet above the toilets in your first year?" Albus was clearly very nervous about the prospect of Hogwarts.

Albus had been so excited about it the whole year but now he wasn't sure if he wanted to go because he was so nervous. Neither Rose or Scorpius answered Albus as they were too nervous to speak to anyone.

They waited until all the older years were off the train, and the three first years walked out of their compartment and off the train.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here please!" Rose, Scorpius and Albus looked towards the giant figure at the other end of Hogsmeade Station, who was yelling for the first years to come to him.

They all walked towards him in silence, still nervous about Hogwarts. They walked for what seemed like a year until they finally reached the tall dark figure, Hagrid.

"Well if it isn' Albus Potter, you look more like your father every day, eyes an' all!" Hagrid said to Albus as he approached.

James walked past just as Hagrid said this and gave a wink to Albus and greeted Hagrid. He also wished Albus good luck in the sorting ceremony.

"Oh! And Rose Weasley, well I'll be! I remember when you were just little and I could fit you in one hand!" Rose smiled at this and gave Hagrid a hug.

Hagrid looked towards the third member of their group and immediately changed his expression on his face and his mood.

"Scorpius Malfoy, is it? Well, I remember your father." Hagrid said to Scorpius.

Albus and Rose knew this would upset Scorpius and looked towards him but he was already looking down at his feet and mumbling something under his breath to himself, clearly upset.

"Firs'-years this way!" All the first years were walking behind Hagrid to the boats, they all were sorted into their boat groups and set sail for Hogwarts.

They had been in the boats for a few minutes until the trees cleared and all the first years were able to see the magnificent castle.

Albus looked up and saw the magical building that James had been talking about all summer. He didn't blame him, It was the most beautiful building Albus had seen in his life. Albus eyes opened as wide as they'd ever been before and he couldn't take his eyes off the castle. It looked so magical from the outside and seemed to have so many surprises inside the castle. There was so many lights on in the castle and Albus couldn't wait to go and see them. Albus was excited to explore the castle.

After a few minutes of staring at the castle, without blinking, Albus looked around to all the other first years in their boats and noticed many of them were saying things like 'Wow' and 'Oh My Gosh' while looking at the magnificent building.

Albus looked to his left to see Scorpius was in the same amazement as Albus was a minute ago, with his mouth and eyes wide open. 'This was where my dad defeated Lord Voldemort, where he found the Chamber of Secrets and saved Mum, where Uncle Ron, Dad and Aunty Hermione met' Albus thought. Albus looked to the boat to the right and saw Rose staring with eyes of wonder as she stared at the castle. She made eye contact with Albus and they both grinned at one another as this was how they both imagined it.

As their boat ride concluded, Albus and Rose said goodbye to Hagrid. Hagrid reminded Albus of having tea with him and then he said his farewell to all the first years. Professor Longbottom greeted the first years and he and the first years walked towards the castle.

Professor Longbottom was talking to Rose and Albus as they walked up to the Chamber of Reception.

"How's mum and dad Al?" Professor Longbottom asked Albus.

"There good thanks for asking Uncl… Professor Longbottom. They send their love." Albus replied.

Albus was close to calling Professor Longbottom, Uncle Neville as that's what he knew him as since he was born. Neville was, in fact, Albus' godfather as well as Uncle Ron.

"That's good, what about your parents Rose?" Professor Longbottom asked Rose.

"They are good thank you Professor Longbottom." Albus looked towards Rose and then his nerves kicked in again, worse than before.

Scorpius caught up to the Albus and Rose and began walking with them.

"Where were you Scorp?" Albus asked.

"Oh, I got caught up back there at the boats." Scorpius replied.

They continued walking until the reached the castle. Albus took a huge breathe as he walked into the castle. He was in love with the castle as soon as he walked into it, amazed at the amazing walls and paintings.

As they reached the Chamber of Reception Professor Longbottom told the students to all gather round. He then began to explain the basic rules of Hogwarts and how the Sorting Ceremony works.

'First of all, Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor Longbottom.

'The start-of-term fest will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is an extremely important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. They are your Hogwarts family.'

'The four houses that you may be sorted into are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history, each has produced outstanding witches and wizards and each has their individual qualities. I will go through the qualities for each house for you. Gryffindor 's are known to be brave, courageous and chivalrous. Hufflepuff's are known to be loyal, dedicated and hard working. While Ravenclaw's are known to be intelligent, knowledgeable and creative and finally Slytherin's are known to be cunning, ambitious and resourceful. Those are the four Hogwarts houses and their qualities.'

'When we enter the Great Hall you will walk to the front of the hall and stand there. I will be calling out the names of the students. When I call out your name you will sit on the stool at the front of the hall. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and the Sorting Hat will sort you into your house. You will then go and join your house for the feast.'

'While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour within the castle. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I will return when we are ready for you,' said Professor Longbottom.

'Please wait in the chamber quietly.' As Professor Longbottom walked out of the room the chamber filled with whispers about what he had just said.

"I'm really nervous!" The nerves were showing in Scorpius' voice as he said this. He was becoming extremely pale and seemingly anxious.

"Same, I know what I said on the train but I really hope that I get sorted into Gryffindor!" Albus said.

Albus was anxiously waiting for Professor Longbottom to walk back into the Chamber of Reception and tell them that the Sorting Ceremony had begun. While they waited numerous first-years came up to Albus to introduce themselves. Albus was quite embarrassed by everyone coming up to him as whispers started about Albus being the son of the 'Chosen One.'

It seemed that news had gone around that Harry and Ginny Potter's second child was attending Hogwarts and that was clearly the talk of the school.

"You do realise fifteen people have came up to you and introduced themselves to you." Scorpius said to Albus.

However, it wasn't just Albus who was getting all the attention. Rose had just as many people introducing themselves to her, after all, her parents were also famous.

After everyone had asked Albus questions about his family and himself, Professor Longbottom walked back into the Chamber.

"The Sorting Ceremony is about to start, are you ready?" He asked the first-years.

They responded with a quiet 'yes', all of them too nervous to talk.

"Okay, Let's go!"

Most of the first years took a huge breath as Professor Longbottom opened the large doors to enter the Entrance Hall. Albus closed his eyes and wished for the best.

As the doors opened, just like when they saw Hogwarts for the first time, there were gasps by all the first years.


	3. Time to Sort

**Chapter 3 - Time to Sort**

The first years looked straight down the long great hall and saw the newly appointed Hogwarts Headmaster, Filius Flitwick sitting in the Headmaster's chair. Albus saw Hagrid sitting next to Flitwick on his right and saw him waving at the first years, especially Rose and Albus. All the students were sitting at their house tables and

Albus looked straight towards James and Fred sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor House table. They both grinned at Albus as he walked through the centre of the great hall, but Albus, overcome with nerves, didn't reciprocate the grin and just smiled faintly back at the two boys. Albus saw quite a few of his cousins as well sitting in their houses.

He looked to the Ravenclaw table and saw his second eldest cousin Molly Weasley, his uncle Percy and aunt Audrey's daughter, who was in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She waved to Albus and gave him a smile.

He also saw his oldest cousin, Victoire Weasley, sitting at the Gryffindor Table. She smiled at Albus as he walked past her and she wished him good luck. He smiled at her with the same faint smile he had smiled at James and Fred with. Victoire also waved to Rose who she had always gotten along well with.

Albus looked to Scorpius, who was walking on his left, and noticed he was looking over at the Slytherin Table over to where the boys who glared at them on the Hogwarts Express were sitting. They were glaring at Albus as he walked through the Great Hall and they were also glaring at Scorpius. Albus didn't think about this for very long as he was so nervous about the sorting that he couldn't focus on anything for too long.

Albus looked above him and was staring at the ceiling in amazement. It looked like there was no roof.

"It's bewitched to make it look like the sky, my mother told me." Rose said to the girl walking next to her.

They continued to walk through the Great Hall, until they had reached the end of the house tables. The first years all bunched together and were standing directly in front of the new headmaster, Filius Flitwick. The teachers of Hogwarts all smiled at the first year students and Hagrid smile was the biggest.

Professor Longbottom, who had been walking in front of them, was now standing next to a vacant wooden stool. Professor Longbottom pulled out the Sorting Hat from thin air which amazed the nervous first years. He pulled out a huge parchment from his robe which fell to his feet. Albus looked at the parchment and knew he would be down the bottom, 'P' was one of the last letters in the alphabet so Albus would be one of the last first years to be sorted. The sorting hat had facial figures on it, it had two slits that were eyes and it also had a mouth. It was exactly how Albus imagined the hat to look like, just the colour of the hat was slightly faded from what Albus imagined it as.

Albus was now feeling like he was going to be sick. His stomach was overflowing with butterflies and his nerves were becoming overwhelming. Albus looked to see how Scorpius was feeling but Scorpius was still looking over towards the Slytherin table seemingly distracted. Albus realised that something was going on between the Slytherins and Scorpius. Albus didn't think about it for very long though and before long the first name was called out.

"Sarah Armitage" Professor Longbottom called out.

A short girl with long brown hair walked up to the stool and sat on it, Professor Longbottom put the Sorting Hat on her head and after about 30 seconds the Sorting Hat shouted "Ravenclaw!" All the Ravenclaws cheered as Sarah walked up to their table and sat down.

As the crowd of first years at the front of the hall got smaller and smaller due to more students getting sorted Albus got more and more nervous. He was now not sure if he could make it, he felt like he was going to be sick... The anticipation and adrenaline was certainly not helping him.

Albus saw a few familiar faces among the first years, Louise Finnegan, who Albus knew was the daughter of one of his dad's friends, was sorted into Gryffindor. Ella Corvin, whose dad worked with Albus' dad at the ministry was also sorted into Gryffindor, Albus thought Ella was remarkably pretty and he blushed when she smiled at him.

Albus, Scorpius and Rose were standing there together and more and more first years were getting sorted.

"Scorpius Malfoy" called Professor Longbottom loudly to the Great Hall.

Albus quickly turned to the boy on his left and saw he was already up at the chair, quickly striding the hat. Professor Longbottom put the hat on his head and the Sorting Hat and Scorpius looked like they were arguing.

Scorpius wasn't happy with the Sorting Hat and the Sorting Hat didn't seem to be particularly friendly with Scorpius and as the sorting got further along they seemed to be arguing more and more. Albus presumed that the Sorting Hat wanted Scorpius to be in Slytherin, while Scorpius had other ideas about his selection. The Sorting of Scorpius went for at least 10 minutes before the Sorting Hat had made his final decision as to his house.

The suspense was killing Albus and he wasn't sure if Scorpius would get his wish to not be sorted into Slytherin. After all, his whole family was sorted into Slytherin.

The Sorting Hat had made his decision and yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Surprisingly, There was as much applause from the Gryffindor's for Scorpius as anyone else. However, there were noticeably a few Gryffindor's not too impressed with the new addition to the house. Scorpius sat next to Ella Corvin with a grin on his face, clearly relieved he had not been sorted into Slytherin. Two students were sorted into Hufflepuff rather quickly after Scorpius' sorting.

Albus was extremely anxious, nervous and excited all at the same time as he waited for his name to be called out. The anticipation was killing Albus.

Albus was holding his breath and then Professor Longbottom shouted "Albus Potter".

Albus walked up to the chair and he felt like he had been here so many times, he had been here in his nightmares and his dreams for the past few weeks. Albus took a deep breath and sat down on the stool, he had butterflies in his stomach and nerves all through his body before he cleared them out and cleared his mind.

Professor Longbottom placed the hat on Albus' head and as soon as the hat hit his head, Albus heard a voice.

"Albus Potter eh? I remember your father, Gryffindor wasn't he? And so is your Mother and her family? Your brother as well eh? Well, maybe we should go for a bit of a change then, make you an individual in your family. You want to be different from your father and mother don't you boy? I can help you with that. What about Ravenclaw, you certainly have the brains for it, it would help you become an individual, your also witty which will help. You are very intelligent aren't you Albus! Or what about Hufflepuff, you are greatly loyal but you could do better in another house. Maybe Slytherin, I was close to putting your father in Slytherin, maybe I should make amends. Your very ambitious and your cunning, yes very cunning and also deceiving."

"Though you certainly are brave aren't you boy? Your courageous as well, very courageous indeed. You are very shy and quiet also, so maybe Gryffindor isn't the right place for you, you need to be confident to be in Gryffindor. Maybe Ravenclaw or Slytherin? Two very respectable houses, they could do great for you. Maybe Ravenclaw is a good place to get out of that shadow of your parents and will help you become an individual. You could be great and intelligent in Ravenclaw you know."

"Maybe Slytherin, But I see, you don't want to be in Slytherin? Been worrying about it for a bit haven't you boy? Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Gryffindor? Well then I guess you should be in … GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor's cheered louder than anybody sorted before in the house and Albus saw Victoire, James, Fred and many of his cousins on the Gryffindor table cheering for him. Albus let a sigh of relief and felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was now a Gryffindor, where he had wanted to be his whole life, where he belonged, he felt like it was his destiny!

However, the Sorting of houses still went on. Ryan Brant was sorted into Slytherin as well as David Richardson. Jasper Thomas, who Albus had also met because their fathers were friends, was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Professor Longbottom yelled "Rose Weasley!"

Rose walked up to the chair and just before the hat had touched her head it yelled "Gryffindor!" Rose received a loud applause from her cousins on the Gryffindor table and Albus was glad to see his cousin join him on the Gryffindor table.

He knew Rose was glad to be a Gryffindor and she seemed that she had also had a weight lifted off her shoulders.

The sorting ended as Callan Yamper was sorted into Hufflepuff, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, stepped up in front of the students to speak.


End file.
